1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, an image display system, and an image display method. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus, an image display system, and an image display method which allow the user to manipulate a cursor easily when the image display magnification is changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technological developments have made electronic apparatus seamless and, for example, such electronic apparatus as TV (Television) have come to incorporate a browser or the like. Among such electronic apparatus are ones in which a cursor is displayed when the browser is activated and the user makes a manipulation input using the cursor.
In such electronic apparatus as TV receivers, an external manipulation input device such as a remote controller may not incorporate a pointing device such as a touch pad. In such a case, the cursor may be manipulated using four-direction keys or the like.
For example, a Web browser remote control technique is known in which a mouse cursor is moved using four-direction keys.